The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a hydrostatic support or bearing arrangement or element.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a hydrostatic support arrangement or element comprising a piston-and-cylinder unit or device for producing a hydrostatic pressing force. The piston-and-cylinder unit has the piston thereof provided with a bearing shoe, the effective bearing surface or surface area of which is greater than the effective surface or surface area of the piston. A hydraulic pressure or pressurized medium is supplied to the piston-and-cylinder unit and the bearing shoe, and the piston-and-cylinder unit and the bearing shoe are connected to separate supply lines or conduits.
Heretofore known constructions of hydrostatic support arrangements or elements, for example, as disclosed in German Patent No. 1,193,792, published May 26, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,325, granted Sept. 12, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,517, granted May 30, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,802, granted July 11, 1978, work satisfactorily for many applications, particularly where low pressing forces are involved. However, in the presence of larger pressing forces, for example, as arise when rolling metal, the energy consumption is undesirably high.